


Lo que nos reste de vida

by lady_chibineko



Series: San Valentín Mystrade 2017 [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Final Feliz, M/M, Paro cardiaco, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9571709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_chibineko/pseuds/lady_chibineko
Summary: Este oneshot fue hecho como respuesta al reto de San Valentín 2017 del grupo Mystrade is Real 4 Us en Facebook, con el siguiente prompt: En medio de una cita, a Mycroft le dio un paro cardíaco. Greg nunca estuvo tan asustado en su vida. No menores de 14 años.





	

**Título: Lo que nos reste de vida**

**Autor:** Lady chibineko  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

 **Disclaimer:** La franquicia de Sherlock Holmes es propiedad intelectual de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y los respectivos productores de cada saga que la verdad son muchas y supongo seguirán aumentando con el pasar de los años. Esta historia entra en el universo que nos trajeron Moffat, Gatiss y la BBC de Londres.

 **Advertencia:** Este es un fic slash, lo que quiere decir relación chico-chico; si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura por favor no sigan.

 **Nota:** Este fic fue hecho en respuesta al reto de fics de San Valentín 2017 del grupo de Facebook _Mystrade is Real 4 Us._

Dedicatoria: A l@s amantes del Mystrade como yo. 

En fin, enjoy the oneshot please!

~.~.~.~.~.~

Greg se miró una última vez, esta vez en el espejo que estaba al lado de la puerta de su departamento. Se acomodó la incómoda corbata de moño y se alisó el saco. Revisó palpando el contenido de todos sus bolsillos: billetera, llaves, monedero, la cajita... sip, todo estaba en su sitio.

En eso el timbre de la puerta sonó.

Justo a la hora como siempre, Lestrade sonrió recogiendo su abrigo y la caja de bombones finos que había comprado para la ocasión. Era San Valentín después de todo, tenía derecho a un poco de cliché.

Abrió la puerta y saludó a Mark, el chofer que Mycroft siempre enviaba cuando Greg accedía a ser recogido.

\- Señor Lestrade.

\- Buenas noches Mark, y es Greg por favor, cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo.

El hombre le ofreció una sonrisa pequeña que Greg supo interpretar como otra batalla perdida. Bueno, algún día lograría que el personal de Mycroft lo llamase tan solo Greg.

Sin prisas salieron del edificio de departamentos y Greg subió al elegante BMW negro, donde penosamente no se encontraba su querido Myc.

\- El señor tuvo un asunto de último momento, pero me dijo que le podía asegurar que llegaría a tiempo para la función.

Ante lo dicho, Greg no pudo dejar de reír por lo bajo.

A pesar de lo bien que él mismo vestía, y de lo seguramente arrebatador y elegante del traje que Mycroft había elegido para la velada (teniendo en cuenta que el hombre vestía con trajes de 3 piezas hechos a mano y con tela traída de Italia de manera regular) la función de la que Mark hablaba era la pequeña puesta en escena en la que Rossi Watson, la hija de John... y Sherlock, hacía su ingreso al mundo de la actuación, a sus 6 tiernos años de edad, con el papel del Lirón en la fiesta de té de la obra 'Alicia en el País de las Maravillas'.

Por supuesto aquello se había transformado en el evento de la temporada para el doctor y el detective consultor, así como para todos aquellos que rodeaban a la pareja, por lo que iban a estar rodeados de rostros conocidos durante un par de horas.

Aunque teniendo en cuenta que aquello era una matiné, y que comenzaba apenas a las 6, no era ningún problema, ya que el resto de la noche iba a ser para ellos dos, tal y como debían de ser las noches románticas: Cena y baile en el restaurante favorito de Mycroft, luego un tranquilo paseo nocturno por la ciudad y finalmente un poco más de baile en la intimidad de la casa de Mycroft, donde esperaba no solo una deliciosa noche de juegos y amor, sino que también esperaba poder tocar ese tema con Myc.. pero si no, no importaba. Siempre iba a haber otra ocasión, cualquier otro día, para tocar el tema.

Finalmente el BMW negro arribó a su destino, y tal y como Mark señaló, Mycroft se encontraba esperándolo en la puerta de entrada del pequeño teatro donde se ofrecería la función; y tal y como Greg lo sospechó, el hombre estaba pulcramente vestido con un traje de tres piezas beige que de seguro costaba medio año de su sueldo, completamente ajeno a las miradas de extrañeza que recibía de las personas que pasaban a su lado y que apenas y se habían puesto algo más presentable que un par de jeans ¡Ese era su Myc!

Con presteza salió del vehículo y se encaminó directamente hacia su cita, a quien saludó con un roce de labios en la mejilla antes de presentar con orgullo la caja de bombones finos.

\- ¡Oh, Gregory! No era necesario que te molestases con obsequios...- inició el aún pelirrojo, que ya comenzaba a mostrar vetas de cabello platinado; y con gusto Greg lo silenció con otro roce, pero esta vez en los labios.

\- Lo sé, sé que vas a renegar por los bombones, pero míralo de esta manera. Adentro todos picarán de ellos, tú comerás uno o dos y yo ya me dí el gusto de regalarte la caja. Todos salimos ganando Mycroft.

Mycroft sonrió y asintió.

\- Bien jugado de su parte mi querido detective inspector. Muy bien jugado.

Greg devolvió la sonrisa complacido ante el cumplido, y pronto ambos entraban al lugar, en busca de sus asientos.

\- Llegan tarde, Lestrade.- fue el saludo del detective consultor, quien al igual que el buen doctor y varios de sus conocidos, ya estaban ocupando sus correspondientes sitios.

Watson no tardó en amonestarlo, pero la verdad la bienvenida del hermano menor no había sido mal recibida. Ya no, pues incluso en esas palabras Greg había aprendido a leer la preocupación y tranquilidad del menor de los hermanos Holmes al ver a la pareja llegar.

Pronto ambos se encontraban sentados, y tal cual lo predijese Greg, los bombones desaparecieron con pasmosa rapidez, y si no fuese porque Sherlock confiscó los 3 que quedaron para Rossi, la niña se hubiese quedado sin dulces. Aquello generó risas en los presentes, y Greg casi se sintió flotar al ver a Mycroft ir relajándose, aunque algo en la tensión que mostraba esa tarde su pareja no le gustaba.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, Myc?- preguntó sin poder evitarlo, pues siempre había sido fiel y sus corazonadas y algo en la actitud del pelirrojo mostraba incomodidad.

Mycroft lo miró con sorpresa.

\- Por supuesto, mi querido Gregory ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

Por si las dudas Greg le pasó un brazo por los hombros al bajar las luces, y lo mantuvo así toda la función.

La cual por cierto disfrutaron mucho. Rossi fue un Lirón adorable. Las felicitaciones del caso llegaron, la niña fue llenada de cumplidos y feliz se comió sus bombones con la promesa de ser llevada luego a comer hamburguesas con sus dos papás y su madrina Molly.

Esa fue la señal para la pareja, que tras efusivas despedidas de parte de Greg, y otras más escuetas por parte del Holmes mayor, tomó su propio rumbo camino al mejor restaurante cinco estrellas de la ciudad, donde los recibió la mejor mesa.

Ordenaron, charlaron y rieron; esa noche no había preocupaciones.

Comieron sin prisas, todo un lujo con el tipo de trabajos que ambos tenían, aunque Mycroft comió menos de lo normal, lo cual por supuesto podía deberse a que parecía estar más atento a la compañía y a la charla.

Oh bueno, Greg se había asegurado, al igual que Mycroft, de tener el día siguiente libre (el cielo bendijese a Anthea por lograr aquello), así que siempre podía sorprenderlo con un apetitoso y nutritivo desayuno en la cama, para el cual pueda, o no, que ya hubiese comprado todos los ingredientes y le hubiese pedido a Mark que los dejase en la cocina de Myc.

Finalmente llegó el postre, y junto a éste dio inicio una preciosa melodía, regalo de parte del pianista del lugar. Greg se paró y estiró una mano en obvia invitación.

A pesar de su usual reticencia, Mycroft accedió casi de inmediato. Esa noche era para los dos.

Un par de brazos rodearon la cintura del político, mientras que otro par rodeaba los hombros del feliz oficial de policía.

Era como un sueño, uno que Greg deseaba que durase más que unas cuantas horas alguna noche a la semana... tal vez era hora de tocar aquel tema después de todo, pues por lo menos Greg ya no se sentía tan joven, y tras tantos años de relación... si, ya era hora.

\- Mycroft- comenzó el de pelo cano en un susurro justo a la altura del oído izquierdo de su pareja, cuando de pronto el mencionado se puso completamente rígido.

Algo no estaba bien.

Mycroft dio un paso atrás, su rostro desencajado y asimétrico en su expresión. Los labios pálidos, el brazo izquierdo caído al lado y el derecho apenas alzado de manera inconsciente a la altura del pecho, haciendo de la noche de ensueño de Greg se tornara en toda una pesadilla en apenas unos segundos.

\- Mycroft... ¡Mycroft!- gritó el otro entrando en pánico y olvidando de golpe todo su entrenamiento para casos como aquel, siendo apenas capaz de reconocer lo que pasaba: Ataque cardiaco. Fuera de eso no era capaz de nada.

Escuchó a alguien alejar a la multitud, mientras se le informaba que ya habían contactado a emergencias.

Todo lo que sucedió después lo sintió como si le hubiese ocurrido a alguien más. Estaba consciente de que lo subieron a una ambulancia, de que le hicieron preguntas a las que contestó como pudo con palabras que no recordaba, así como no recordaba ningún rostro a excepción del de Mycroft, a quien nunca dejó de mirar. Por lo menos hasta que llegaron al hospital, donde fue casi obligado a permanecer en la sala de espera, junto a las cosas de ambos, que mágicamente habían aparecido en sus manos en algún momento, mientras sentía que el mundo se derrumbaba a su alrededor.

Fue entonces que por fin sintió las traicioneras lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas.

\- Mycroft...- dijo en un susurro con la garganta cerrada.

\- Señor... ¡Señor!- una voz urgente llamó su atención, y por fin notó a la enfermera a su lado- ¿Desea que contactemos a alguien? ¿Algún familiar?

\- Sherlock... Sherlock Holmes.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Durante la siguiente media hora, Greg se obligó a sí mismo a asumir el control de la situación, aun cuando no podía dejar de preguntarse ¿Cómo había sucedido aquello?

Cierto era que Mycroft estaba ya a mediados de los 50 años, pero Greg se aseguraba de que el hombre se cuidase todo lo posible, en especial luego de iniciar la relación, la cual llevaba ya más de media década.

Greg abrazó el paraguas y de pronto algo hizo click, literalmente; y al revisar el objeto contuvo el aliento. Era el paraguas con la espada y la pistola oculta ¡Y él tan feliz con eso en un hospital! Peor aún, lo había llevado no solo a su cita, sino también al teatro lleno de familias con niños.

Pero el objeto en sus manos le dió la necesitada perspectiva acerca de la realidad de Mycroft, con una vida llena de tensiones y sobresaltos. Y si bien Greg, ya habiendo superado la barrera de los 60 años seguía como detective de la Yard y tenía una vida tensa y ajetreada, Mycroft la llevaba mucho peor.

\- Myc...- murmuró desconsolado.

Tenía que salir de ésta, Greg no iba a poder vivir sin su Holmes, sin importar que lo estirado y altivo a veces se le hiciera insoportable, sin importar que la manera de imponer su opinión sobre la de los demás a veces le diese ganas de darle un buen zape en la cabeza; la verdad era que Greg no vislumbraba su vida sin ese adorable y elegante genio que lo volvía loco día sí y día también.

Respiró hondo un par de veces. Debía de retomar las riendas... por Mycroft.

Justo en ese momento salió un doctor de la sala donde se encontraba Mycroft Holmes, y Greg se levantó como impulsado por un resorte.

\- Doctor, el señor Holmes, Mycroft Holmes ¿Cómo está?- preguntó sin darle al hombre tiempo de darse cuenta de su presencia siquiera.

El galeno lo miró, frunciendo el entrecejo.

\- ¿Y usted es?

\- Greg Lestrade. Soy la pareja sentimental del señor Holmes.

Y entonces sucedió aquello que Greg más odiaba, ser receptor de 'esa' mirada.

\- ¿Legalmente?- preguntó el hombre con petulancia, y Greg estaba seguro que el otro sabía la respuesta de antemano- Porque de lo contrario la información es exclusiva para la familia.

Fantástico ¡Un maldito homofóbico!

Greg estuvo a punto de decirle lo que pensaba mientras maldecía no haber traído su placa de detective inspector, cuando la llegada de John y Sherlock lo interrumpió.

\- ¡Greg! Disculpa la demora, pero tuvimos que encontrar niñera para Rossi entre otras cosas ¿Cómo está Mycroft?- preguntó John preocupado.

El doctor que atendía a Mycroft frunció aún más el entrecejo.

\- ¿Y ustedes son?

Una sola mirada bastó para que Sherlock lo dedujese todo, como siempre; y frunciendo el entrecejo a la vez que enlazaba su mano a la de John, anunció.

\- Sherlock Holmes, hermano de su paciente, supongo. Y él es el cuñado de su paciente, lo que lo hace mi pareja.

John también frunció el entrecejo, entendiendo lo que la actitud de Sherlock significaba.

\- Iré a ver a Mycroft.- anunció.

\- ¿Disculpe? Con que autoridad...

John no dejó que el otro continuase. Sacó el documento que siempre cargaba consigo cuando Mycroft estaba involucrado y se lo restregó en el rostro al otro doctor sin piedad.

\- Soy el doctor de cabecera del paciente. Si no le gusta, reclámeselo a quienes firmaron este documento que dice que en suelo británico puedo asumir el control de cualquier situación que requiera cuidado médico sobre Mycroft Holmes.

Al doctor casi se le caen los ojos al fijarse en las firmas, y tragó antes de dar un paso al costado, ni siquiera reclamando cuando la cartilla se fue arrebatada de las manos.

John no esperó un segundo más.

\- Tranquilos, ahora vuelvo con noticias.- y desapareció dentro de urgencias mientras ojeaba la cartilla de Mycroft.

Greg volvió a desplomarse sobre la silla. Sherlock se sentó al lado, pero decidió permanecer en silencio. Igual y Greg agradecía la compañía.

Quince minutos después, el doctor y ex militar volvía a salir, esta vez con expresión más calmada.

\- John- apremió Greg, volviendo a pararse en una.

\- Tranquilo, se va a recuperar. Ahora está descansando.

Al de pelo cano le entró por fin el alma al cuerpo. John continuó.

\- Fue un pre infarto Greg, el cuerpo de Mycroft está comenzando a reclamar por el ritmo de vida que lleva. No es para tomarlo a la ligera.

Greg volvió a sentarse con actitud derrotada.

\- ¿Eso qué quiere decir?

\- Que Mycroft va a tener que comenzar a hacer cambios, le guste o no. Pero preferiría tener esta conversación con él presente y lúcido, si no te molesta.

Greg asintió mientras dejaba salir un suspiro.

\- ¿Puedo verlo?

\- Claro hombre, he dispuesto una cama para ti en la habitación donde van a trasladarlo. Sé que no te moverás en toda la noche.

Greg volvió a asentir, justo cuando la camilla que trasladaba a Mycroft salía de emergencias hacia el ala de habitaciones privadas.

Los tres hombres no dudaron en seguir dicha camilla, y al llegar, tal y como lo había dicho John, al costado de la cama donde Mycroft era puesto, otra cama era preparada.

Los tres se quedaron juntos algún tiempo, acompañándose entre sí mientras escuchaban en la máquina el ritmo, ahora regular, de los latidos del mayor de los hermanos Holmes.

Por fin, luego de un par de horas, Sherlock decidió volver a casa para cuidar de Rossi, mientras que John prometía estar a tan solo una llamada en el cuarto de descanso del hospital, dejando a Greg a solas con Mycroft.

El inspector pronto desestimó la cama, puesto que no quería separarse de Myc ni un poco, y tomando la mano del político con delicadeza, se dispuso a cuidarlo, esperando el verlo despertar.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Un ligero pero continuo masaje sobre los dedos de su mano derecha fueron el motivo de que despertase en aquella incómoda posición en la que se había quedado dormido en el asiento al lado de la cama de hospital de Mycroft.

Trató de desperezarse lo más rápido posible en tanto que ya alerta, enfocaba su atención en los ojos azules que lo miraban débilmente.

\- ¡Myc!- exclamó finalmente cerrando su mano ansiosa sobre la de su pareja.

Mycroft sonrió con aquella debilidad que parecía envolverlo esa mañana.

\- ¿Qué... pasó...?- preguntó con voz rasposa.

Greg entonces se paró y acercó más al lado de Mycroft, acariciando con suavidad sus sienes.

\- Pre infarto. Casi muero del susto.- dijo el mayor.

Mycroft asintió con debilidad.

\- Agua- pidió entonces, logrando que Greg se enfocase en esa tarea.

Luego de darle de beber, Greg se volvió a sentar al lado de Mycroft y lo miró con seriedad.

\- Tenemos que hablar.- dijo suave pero firme, y el monitor cardiaco dio un ligero salto, pero pronto volvió a su ritmo normal.

¿Y de que otra manera tendría que ser sino? Se preguntó a sí mismo Mycroft mientras trataba de mantener la compostura aún en medio de su dolor y debilidad.

La verdad era que Greg se había quedado a su lado más tiempo del que creyó que el hombre iba a aguantar. No podía reclamarle nada, no cuando lo único que hizo fue darle felicidad y compañía, aún a pesar de las semanas que lo dejó solo debido a su trabajo, llegando a veces incluso a desaparecer sin un mínimo mensaje previo; o de las innumerables ocasiones en las cuales lo dejó en medio de una cita, incluso con la palabra en la boca; todas las veces que rehuyó discusiones, siempre señalando tener la razón incluso cuando no tenía ni idea de si lo que hacía terminaría bien. Así que ¿Qué podía reclamar? Nada.

\- Mira, la verdad que no creí hacer esto justo aquí y ahora, menos contigo en la situación en la que estás; pero luego de lo que pasó anoche, y de la actitud de ese doctor.

¡Ah! Así que era culpa de un doctor... bueno, por lo menos ya tenía alguien en quien descargar su furia.

\- Tuviste que haberlo visto Mycroft, su disgusto ante la idea de que fuesemos pareja era evidente, y si no fuese porque John apareció con Sherlock y esa carta poder que le diste para que se encargase como tu doctor, no sé... tal vez me echaba y... el asunto es... Mycroft, ya no puedo con esto.

¡Oh, cielos! Bien, aquí venía.

\- Es decir, ya no somos jóvenes Myc, ya estoy a un paso del retiro, menos de 10 años y me despido de la placa, y... tu tampoco vas a estar en tu 'posición menor' para siempre. O por lo menos eso espero ¡Oh! No me está saliendo como lo planeé, aunque por supuesto no lo planeé en un cuarto de hospital.

Ahora Mycroft estaba realmente confundido.

\- Mycroft Holmes, sé que no es necesario este tipo de trámite entre nosotros, porque pienso estar a tu lado por lo que me reste de vista, y de corazón espero que tu tengas planeado lo mismo también. Sin embargo, tienes que ver los beneficios, y no solo hablo del hecho de que todo el mundo sabrá que eres mio, lo cual podría ser razón suficiente de por sí; sino que podré hacer algo más que rezar cuando algo como esto pase, porque seamos sinceros, va a volver a pasar y la sola idea de no ser reconocido como tu familia por la ley me aterra, así que- Greg sacó la cajita que había llevado consigo a sus más importantes citas durante los últimos dos años- Myc ¿Te casarías conmigo por favor? Di que sí, di que pasarás lo que nos reste de vida a mi lado, dime que terminaremos de envejecer juntos y que nadie nos va a separar bajo ningún motivo. Dime que terminaremos haciendo arrumacos en el mismo asilo, que caminaremos juntos de la mano por el parque y alimentaremos palomas y renegaremos de los jóvenes y de tu hermano por un par de décadas más. Por favor.

El rostro de Greg nunca se había visto tan anhelante, las palabras por fin hicieron click en su cerebro. El monitor comenzó a sonar como loco mientras que Mycroft miraba alucinado a Greg.

\- ¿Myc?- preguntó Greg alarmado, al tiempo que la puerta se abría de golpe y John entraba seguido de Sherlock.

\- ¿En serio Gilbert? Llevas más de dos años con esa estúpida cosa en el bolsillo ¿Y se te ocurre preguntárselo ahora?- reclamó Sherlock furioso al entender lo que estaba pasando.

Poco después a John se le aclaró también el panorama.

\- Oh... bien, hmmm... sí, todo parece en orden, pero necesito revisar a Mycroft, así que volveré en 5... No, 15 minutos. Eso, 15 minutos estarán bien.- balbuceó incómodo el buen doctor antes de empujar al de cabello oscuro fuera de la habitación.

Y efectivamente poco después el pulso de Mycroft comenzó a normalizarse, aunque el pelirrojo seguía con la mirada pegada a su ¿prometido?... ¿Cómo podían las cosas haber cambiado tanto en tan solo unos minutos?

Greg posó su mirada en él, ambos se miraron con intensidad y pronto Mycroft alzaba débilmente la mano derecha, la cual Greg tomó con presteza y en un gesto desarrollado a través de los años, la llevó hasta su mejilla izquierda.

\- ¿Lo que... nos reste de vida... Gregory?- preguntó el político casi en un susurro.

\- Lo cual, si depende de mí, serán muchos años más.- dijo el inspector por toda respuesta- No puedo vivir sin ti.

Mycroft sonrió muy suavemente, y una solitaria lágrima dibujó su camino por la pálida mejilla, al tiempo que daba la respuesta que cambiaría su vida para siempre.

\- Sí.

**The End**

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Hola a todos!

¡Es mes de Mystrade para esta autora damas y caballeros! 2/6 y contando, entren y lean si es que gustan xD.

Lo sé, lo sé... un poquito trágico, pero de eso iba el prompt. Me llamó, lo tenía que elegir, y lo hice melcochudo al final. Me declaro culpable.

Hablando en serio, espero que les haya gustado. Un gran apapacho para todos y sigan contribuyendo al Mystrade.

Un beso felino para todos. 

chibineko chan  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

~.~.~.~.~.~

**_Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO_**

Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias


End file.
